


✱𝐇𝐎𝐘𝐃𝐄𝐍/ ᵛᵒˡᵗʳᵒⁿ

by PLANXTAS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Voltron Paladins, Amputee Reader, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner of War, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 02, fuck quiznak all my homies hate quiznak, human reader, reader has ptsd, reader is a dancer from earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLANXTAS/pseuds/PLANXTAS
Summary: ❝𝘼 𝙇𝙄𝙁𝙀 𝘽𝘼𝘾𝙆 𝙊𝙉 𝙀𝘼𝙍𝙏𝙃, 𝙃𝙐𝙃? 𝙄𝙏 𝙁𝙀𝙀𝙇𝙎 𝙇𝙄𝙆𝙀 𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙀𝙑𝙀𝙍 𝙎𝙄𝙉𝘾𝙀 𝙄'𝙑𝙀 𝘽𝙀𝙀𝙉 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙍𝙀...❞- voltron finds another human captured by the galrans;but she doesn't seem to want to go back to earth
Relationships: Allura (Voltron)/Reader, Coran (Voltron) & Reader, Hunk (Voltron)/Reader, Keith (Voltron)/Reader, Lance (Voltron)/Reader, Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader, Shiro (Voltron)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	✱𝐇𝐎𝐘𝐃𝐄𝐍/ ᵛᵒˡᵗʳᵒⁿ

**Author's Note:**

> — VOLTRON: LEGENDARY DEFENDERS; PAIRINGS; SHIRO, KEITH, LANCE, HUNK, PIDGE/KATIE, ALLURA X FEM! READER
> 
> — SHIRO IS BISEXUAL BECAUSE HE DEFINITELY HAD SOME KIND OF TENSION WITH ALLURA ISTG
> 
> — SHIRO IS 24, KEITH IS 19, LANCE & HUNK ARE 18, PIDGE IS 17; ALLURA DOESN'T HAVE AN AGE KIND OF BECAUSE SHE LITERALLY WAS IN A COMA FOR 10,000 YEARS BUT LIKE LET'S JUST SAY SHE'S 10,000 AND 18 YEARS OLD; MC IS 18
> 
> — STARTS AROUND THE BEGINNING OF SEASON TWO
> 
> — I HATED THE ENDING OF THIS AMAZING SHOW ALONG WITH LITTLE THINGS THAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST FEW SEASONS THEREFORE THIS WILL BE CANON DIVERGENT

**IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE A QUICK INFILTRATION MISSION; GATHER SOME INTEL, SEARCH FOR THE HOLTS, MAYBE SAVE A FEW ALIENS HERE AND THERE, THE USUAL NOWADAYS.** But of course, someone had gotten the bright idea of pairing the red and blue paladins together, resulting in anything but a smooth course of action. "No, we have to take a left!" screeched Lance in a harsh whisper, trying to pull the other stubborn teen in that direction. "Cheers are coming from that direction, Lance. Can't you use your head for once?!" Keith spat as he tore his arm from the brunet's grip. There was a static in the back of their helmets with the occasional crackle of Pidge or Shiro in the background. Somehow, they had gotten to a part of the building that didn't allow them to communicate with anyone in the Castle of Lions or the camouflaged Green lion perched on the side of a nearby mountain. 

"Cheers are coming from every direction, Mullet," groaned the Cuban teen as he looked back and forth the hallway they stood in, "either way, I'm like five-hundred percent sure that Pidge said to go left after we loop around the back of the hangar." Keith held back a groan, stiffening at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Dammit- fine," he conceded while rushing to the left while Lance chastised him for saying a curse instead of 'Quiznak'. The turn they had taken lead them into a long hallway that ended in a dead-end. As they approached it, Keith looked back with raised brows and narrowed eyes. Lance could only rush past him to avoid the look he was being given. Both quickly pressed themselves against an adjacent wall that was just big enough to hide them from whoever had been walking by.

Once the footsteps had finally retreated into silence, they let out a simultaneous sigh before looking at each other with furrowed brows. "Good job, Lance," quipped Keith, "now, we're stuck in a dead-end where literally anyone could pass by and spot us immediately if we try to get back." Lance scoffed and pushed the raven-haired teen in the shoulder with his finger, "you were the one who was taking too long! If we saw that it was a dead-end earlier then we could've just turned back around before whoever was coming decided to come our way!" Keith's teeth ground together for a brief moment and then shoved the other paladin a bit harder, "shut up!" " _No me empujes, cabrón_!" Keith had no time to react as Lance pushed him back against the wall, slamming against a control panel.

Suddenly, what they had believed to be steel walls retracted slowly. "Look what you did now!" cried Lance as the two teens pulled out their bayards. But what they were met with was a simple tinted window, revealing just what had been making people cheer. "What the..." "...quiznak." They could only stare in shock as the static in their helmets became intelligible; Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and Coran practically shouting at them now. "G-Guys, it's a fighting ring," stammered Keith, watching as Lance flinched at some alien being beheaded. The crowd roared even louder and the other line went silent.

 _"I knew the place I fought was pretty big but I never thought this place would be one too,"_ mumbled Shiro from the comms, sighing frustratedly. They could hear the soft chatter coming from the Princess, Hunk, and Shiro, while Pidge went quiet. All they could hear were the frantic tapping of her screen and her soft mutters. _"Maybe my intel is just wrong... even if it is though, he has to be alive."_ Lance's brows furrowed; just hours (or vargas if you wanted to call them that) earlier, Pidge had found some information on a nearby Galran base where it had been rumored that a human was in captivity. It was the only intel she had found on the base while trying to not draw attention to her searches. But now they had found out that it was a fighting ring, one of the worst pieces of information they could have received.

 _"What a fight!"_ Lance and Keith watched in anticipation as a single Galran stood upon a floating podium, a spotlight on him as he spoke, _"And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! A glorious intermission led by the only one of her kind... the Celestial Princess of the Galran Empire!"_ The cheers grew even louder than earlier as their peers grew frantic from the other side of comms. Lance shakily pressed a button on the side of his helmet to show what they were seeing to the others as the spotlight fell on an all too familiar species. They all stood silently as the cheers died down and music began to play, making the 'Celestial Princess' start to move slowly.

Her movements were slow and steady at first, the well-known movements of ballet shining through the beginning of her dance. She spun with the grace of the stars as the light followed her every beck and call. To say they were entranced was an understatement. The spotlight dimmed into the purple lights shining from the ceiling that revealed similarly dressed aliens beside her. What was once ballet was beautifully transitioned into what they could only describe as an alluring traditional dance. Her hips moved delightfully, almost bewitching the crowd around them as she carefully moved her arms in a manner that reminded Lance of the ocean back on Earth. Her sharp and precise movements that were placed throughout the dance could only leave Keith enraptured until the music came to a slow stop.

And then suddenly, they were all dead, leaving her standing around the bleeding bodies of the once dancing aliens. Her purple garb was drenched in different colors but mainly red, splatters of it landing on her face as she gave the crowd a trembling smile. Keith and Lance couldn't even tear their eyes from the display they had just seen, the glimmer of metal shining through the sheer fabric of her long skirt. Allura was shouting at them through the comms but they couldn't look away. Her shaking arms fell slowly to her sides as she slowly turned to the teens in the balcony with the same smile, then turned to the other surrounding balconies and did the same. Keith raised his hand to his helmet, his breath caught in his throat as Lance finally tore his eyes from the window.

**"WE HAVE TO SAVE HER."**

**Author's Note:**

> no me empujes, cabrón; don't push me, asshole
> 
> man the voltron brainrot really came back to bite me in the ass huh :9


End file.
